


Fall back into place

by sullyintheskywdiamonds



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: ? i guess ? idk what this is tbh, AU, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Summer AU, can you tell i love exid, mentions of all the others - Freeform, yoons an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullyintheskywdiamonds/pseuds/sullyintheskywdiamonds
Summary: Seungyoon is blind and Mino is blinded.





	Fall back into place

**Author's Note:**

> the summer before mino leaves for college and seungyoon still doesnt know who hes taking to prom (in this universe people graduate and have proms during random times in the summer also idek if this is set in korea or not just... yeah)

It's the hottest summer of the century and coincidentally the summer before Mino leaves for college.  
  
It's not like it's far away or anything, Jinwoo's already way ahead of them and visits almost every weekend. Well, mostly because he misses his sister but he likes to buy them burgers too. At least that's what Seunghoon insists whenever he begs for one and does his greatest imitation of Mino's Puppy Dog Eyes( ™), which never really works out how he wants to.  
  
But still. Mino is leaving and Seungyoon isn't and that's what breaks his heart the most.  
  
"So.. have you talked to Solji about prom?"  
  
They're walking down Seunghoon's block towards Mino's small house, the garden his mother's been working on all summer smelling all the way up to the other end of town.  
  
"Solji?"  
  
Seungyoon nods, arms shifting with the slight breeze that's coming their way. He feels as if his skin's melting off even though the sun is setting behind them and there's nothing left in his body to sweat out.  
  
"Yeah, I mean you've been crushing on her for months now. It's the perfect timing."  
  
Mino bursts out into a laugh and lets his fingers brush over his knuckles. Seungyoon shivers and pretends it's from the breeze.  
  
"Me? Crushing on Solji? Are you..did you hit your head or something?"  
  
Mino quirks his brow as Seungyoon hits him, the following yelp scaring the crows in Hanbin's backyard. Seungyoon wonders if he heard it too.  
  
"What? It's a reasonable question since you're _crushing on Solji_. I'm not blind Mino."  
  
The other looks him over, letting his fingertips brush over the sensitive skin on his wrist and for a moment Seungyoon thinks he might be.  
  
"Solji's crushing on Hyojin. It's pretty obvious to everyone in our science class. Ever since the projects got assigned she's been drooling all over her lap. I guess Hyojin's the one who's blind."  
  
Seungyoon feels the nerve endings in his brain connect and create a small lightning storm as the news hits him. Solji's in love with Hyojin. Heo Solji is in love with Ahn Hyojin. Heo Solji is not in love with Song Mino.  
  
"I..I honestly thought she had a crush on you. But you like her right? God, sorry I mentioned it. It must be killing you."  
  
He's earnest with his words, patting Mino on the back as the other bursts out a loud laugh again, clapping his hands like there's something to celebrate. Seungyoon feels the irritation mingling with the sweat on his skin and he shakes Mino's fingers off of his hand and crosses them.  
  
"Don't get upset! It's just.. I've never been interested in Solji."  
  
The nerve endings in his brain connect yet again and Seungyoon feels sparks of electricity run along his skin. Along his cheeks particularly.  
  
Song Mino doesn't like Heo Solji. Song Mino likes --  
  
"Jiho's the one who liked her. He hasn't noticed her obvious crush on Hyojin either. I don't know who's gonna break it to him. I guess it's up to me."  
  
\-- Woo Jiho.  
  
Seungyoon swallows hard as the realisation hits him once again and he thinks of all the hugs between them, of the laughter and the..the sparks.  
  
His brain settles back down and so does his skin, turning blue under the pale glow of far away moonlight. He feels the ghost Mino's fingers on his wrist, still, and shakes it to make it go away.  
  
The mood shifts as his cheeks still live a life of their own and Mino's eyes still bore through him, through the thin white t shirt he's wearing and through the betraying thump of his heart, that's beating wildly in his chest.  
  
They're almost by Mino's house when the crows from Hanbin's backyard visit them and the moonlight shimmers in Mino's hair. Seungyoon looks away before he can remember it's one of the last times he'll be able to see it again.  
  
"So did you watch the movie I recommended?"  
  
Mino stares up at the sky but smiles at the mention. He spares him a glance and Seungyoon feels the cold sweeping through his clothes yet his skin still burns. He wonders why.  
  
"I checked out Hoon's rec. It was much better."  
  
He pouts for a moment and crosses his arms, Mino's fingers poking his embarrassingly hard nipples until he stops moping and returns to blushing instead.  
  
"You mean those Furious and Fast movies? God, you two have the worst taste in movies like ever."  
  
Mino giggle snorts but doesn't let him cross his arms this time around, grabbing his wrist and squeezing it lightly. It still makes his head swim.  
  
"It's Fast and Furious. And no, you're the one who keeps recommending Harold and Maude."  
  
Seungyoon rolls his eyes and tries to take a jab at his ribs but Mino's pulling him close enough for their hips to brush and suddenly he forgets what he was angry about in the first place.  
  
"It's art. Not like you'd know anything about that."  
  
Mino snorts but there's something different in his stare. Seungyoon gulps and looks at his feet instead, flips flop painfully tugging on his big toe.  
  
"Who are _you_ taking to prom?"  
  
Mino's slowing his step as Seungyoon spots his house in the distance. He feels a sudden urge to grab his hand and just run the other way around, forget that they have curfews and just a few sunsets left. He keeps the urge under control and his brain functioning. It stops when Mino's fingertips brush over his shoulder blades, hand going around him and squeezing him tight. Seungyoon feels himself shiver and hides it with a cough.  
  
"No one. I'm not really going. Taehyun said he had a good movie to watch, plus you know how he is about prom."  
  
Mino nods but doesn't look him in the eye. Seungyoon stares at the sunflowers in Ms. Lee's garden and thinks of how Mino is just like one of them. Wonders if his skin tastes like sunflower seeds after a day out in the sun. Wonders if that's what's been missing from his life all along.  
  
"You sure you don't wanna go?"  
  
Seungyoon shrugs his shoulders at that, feeling Mino's arm tense around him. It's natural for them. To touch, to hug, to catch each other's breath without even wanting to. Yet somehow this feels different.  
  
He wonders if Mino's about to tell him something huge. If Jiho's going with him to Daegu. If he's going to lose him after all he's done not to.  
  
"Who am I gonna go with? Jinwoo is out of town, Seunghoon already asked Yerin and Taehyun is.. Taehyun."  
  
Mino looks at him with a weird expression. He shakes his head with a snort and tightens the grip he has on his shoulder. Seungyoon wants to let his head rest on the sliver of tan skin and collarbone that's peeking through his shirt but decides not to.  
  
"Haven't you thought about asking a girl?"  
  
Seungyoon lets out a loud laugh and startles Mino and himself.  
  
"I.. _No_..? It just never crossed my mind. Besides, they wouldn't want to go out with me either."  
  
Mino's doorstep is a few feet away by the time the twilight hits his eyes and all of a sudden Seungyoon feels breathless.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you on Monday? By the way, I hope Jiho agrees to come to prom."  
  
He smiles widely as Mino stands in his doorway, the lights on the inside looking far too inviting, too familiar. Far too much like home.  
  
"Jiho?"  
  
He's already turning when Mino speaks and Seungyoon spins back around, shirt slipping from his shoulder. The cold air hits him hard but not as hard as the look in Mino's eyes. As the warmth in them.  
  
"Yeah, you're going with him right?"  
  
Seungyoon feels the corners of his lips tug down and tries to keep them up. He almost thinks of using his fingers when Mino steps a bit closer. There's still a mile between them and Seungyoon knows it couldn't be any other way.  
  
"Why'd you think that?"  
  
Seungyoon raises his brow and stands still even as Mino takes another few tentative steps towards him. He feels as if he's being pulled to him now, as if he has to go closer. As if he has to be next to him.  
  
He shakes his head to think of an answer.  
  
"Cause you like him? He likes you?"  
  
Mino's face contorts into something resembling a confused and horrified smile. Seungyoon feels goosebumps on his skin when Mino steps closer again and lets his fingertips glide over his already exposed shoulder blade.  
  
"I don't like Jiho. _God_ , he's like a brother to me. Is there.. is there a reason why you thought that?"  
  
Mino looks concerned now, as if he's done something wrong and Seungyoon doesn't really have an answer for him. He awaits for the nerve endings in his brain to put together the puzzle pieces he himself can't.  
  
Song Mino doesn't like Woo Jiho. Woo Jiho doesn't like Song Mino. Song Mino likes..  
  
"No. I just.. assumed I guess. Since you don't like Solji you gotta like Jiho. But since you don't like Jiho.." Seungyoon stops for a second, letting the hope take over a bigger piece of his heart than he'd want it to. "Who do you like?"  
  
Mino licks his lips and Seungyoon can tell he's nervous. Has spent many hours of his life thinking through Mino's expressions and how to decipher them.  
  
And then he smiles, a smile that Seungyoon hasn't really seen yet. He feels the confusion take over his brain as the nerve endings short circuit.  
  
Song Mino likes.. Kang Seungyoon.  
  
And then he leans forward, hand tucked underneath the thin cotton of his shirt, on his sensitive hip bone, the one on the right. Seungyoon smiles without really wanting to.  
  
"I like _you._ "  
  
He feels his cheeks pull apart his whole face as Mino shuffles closer.  
  
"Duh."  
  
It's obvious really. Seungyoon has no idea why it took him this long to figure out, especially so when Mino bites his lip in anticipation and lets himself close the space between them. Especially so when their lips touch for the first time and it feels like the millionth.  
  
Mino's lips are soft and remind him of sunflower pedals even though they taste nothing like it. They taste more like the peachy gum he gave him earlier, like the rain that's swept away the dust that has been collecting on his heart. Like everything he's ever missed.  
  
Seungyoon lets himself bathe in the soothing honey of his voice, in the scent of him. Lets the nerve endings in his brain rest as his heart takes over and puts the pieces of the puzzle together on its own. With the help of the one he loves.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i really dont know.. ive been obsessed with winner and now im obsessed with minyoon and this happened but like ive also never written them before so?? i hope its not really bad and ooc!  
> this was written at 2 am while sleep deprived so dont be too harsh  
> title from the song that kinda inspired this (along with harry styles new songs i-)


End file.
